Razorback
by ophiucha
Summary: Sniper never takes off her Razorback. fem!Sniper/Spy


Spy was in love with her imperfections. They weren't all visible. The scars of a thousand bullet wounds had faded with every respawn, but he could feel them as he traced his fingers over her breast, over her heart. He could feel every time BLU's Sniper beat her to the draw from across the bridge as he ran his thumb across her brow.

There were scars that never faded. From before she joined RED. Bite marks from a crocodile marred her left leg. Stitches across her stomach. A nick in her ear. He could spend an hour licking the stretch marks that ran up her hips. He tugged at the patches of hair she never bothered to shave. She was imperfect, and she was beautiful.

The Spy had left his mark on his Sniper. He loved the bite marks down her body, down her neck, on her breast, on her hips. Scratches on her ass, her thighs, her sides, from the moments of ecstasy where he gripped her too tight. None of those mattered to him. He wanted to see the marks he left on her in battle.

But Sniper never let him. When they first began their trysts, Sniper bought a set of bras that unhooked from the front and began wearing button-down shirts. They'd fuck against the floor, against the wall, front-to-back, her on top - it never mattered, she would always, _always_, have her Razorback on.

When she was on her back, getting pushed into the old wooden floors of the battlements, the curve rocked her back and forth with each of Spy's thrusts. The car battery knocked on the ground, louder than the sound of the clashing of their skin, of Spy's grunts, of Sniper's muffled moans. It was rhythmic.

Spy was going to get the Razorback off of her if it ended with a kukri to the throat. He _needed_ to feel the scars on her back, to see the imperfections of that last hidden patch of skin.

Disguised as a Scout, Spy made his way for the battlements of Double Cross. He found his Sniper relaxing in the windowsill, killing one BLU after another as they came by the front door. He decloaked, alerting her to his presence. She didn't so much as bother to look away from her scope.

"Spy," she greeted evenly, sniping the Heavy as he made his way to the bridge. She rested her gun against the wall and slid out of the window, kissing his lips as her feet touched the ground. "Come t'keep me from killing yer mates?"

"Ah, ma cherie, you know I only consider their safety a, how might you say, perk of zis relationship?" Sniper rolled her eyes, sinking to the floor and pulling Spy down by his tie to keep them both out of sight. Spy leaned in and kissed her, admiring the fullness of her lips, dry as they were from the desert winds. She pulled off his mask between each breath, running her hands through his hair as their tongues tangled in her mouth.

He kissed down her face, across her pointed chin and down her neck. He licked at the hollow of her neck, sucking the skin into his mouth and teasing it with his tongue. She whimpered, arching her back and pushing herself towards him. Spy did not stop until her breasts were exposed to the hot air of the battlements, only then moving his mouth down.

Sniper moaned softly when he licked at her nipples, blowing cool air after each touch, leaving just enough time for the desert heat to warm her up again. His hands played with the strap that held the Razorback on, but even in her haze, she slapped his hands away whenever they pulled too tight. He'd need more to get it off her.

He fiddled with her belt next, again moving downward, now to her belly. Tracing his tongue around her curves before settling on an exposed hip, sucking at the bone. Sniper had beautiful hip bones, sensitive to even the breeze, and only just wide enough to be traced on the surface of her skin where no other bone was visible. He licked and sucked and blew, holding her down as she writhed. But when he went for the Razorback again, his hands were slapped away.

"Not happenin', Spook," she muttered, her voice already raspy. He could break her resolve.

Spy pulled her pants down far enough that she could kick them off and moved between her legs. He teased her inner thighs with soft touches that made her squirm. Another sensitive spot, the skin was so much softer there than anywhere else on her body. With each grace of his fingers, he could _see_ her getting wetter, the folds of her lips turning pink like a blush.

With his finger, he teased the outside of her hole, collecting her juices around his nail like a coating, and traced the outside of her lips, blowing over the warm liquid. Sniper shuddered, reaching her hand down and running her nails through his hair, trying to pull him closer.

But Spy kept his head back and continued playing with her lips, never _quite_ touching her clit or pushing into her. He held her hip down with his other hand to keep her from squirming. She was strong, unsurprisingly (enough beheadings by the kukri had taught him that long before they first kissed), and it was hard to resist her movements.

"C'mon Sp-" she moaned, "Sp.. Spook, c'mon." Sniper pushed her hips up despite the force he used to keep them down and his nose graced her outer lips, giving him a chance to inhale her scent. God, she was _so_ wet. Ordinarily, he might have moved up and fucked her right there, but he had a mission.

He moved his two fingers down to her hole, finally pushing them in. He ran them down her inner walls, pushing against every bump, tracing every bevel. One of Sniper's hands moved from his hair to her mouth as she bit down on her fingers to keep herself from screaming. If anyone were on the battlements, they would have heard her, but from the distant sound of bullets, it sounded like the battle was being waged on the bridge.

She moaned his title with each turn of his fingers. Spy smirked, knowing she was almost ready, but he knew she needed one more push before the Razorback was off. He kissed down her outer lips, using his tongue to spread them apart, one layer at a time. He traced the hood that surrounded her clit, breathing heavily - in and out - letting the temperature play with her hypersensitive skin.

Sniper wasn't even bothering to keep herself quiet anymore, whether because she could hear that the battle was far away or because she couldn't care less was irrelevant. Her pants were laced with moans, her moans with screams. He didn't stop, however. He caught her clitoris between his teeth, gently rolling it between them as his tongue played with the tip.

"Fuck, Spy, I'm-" she let out a low moan, raspy and guttural, and he felt the fingers still playing inside get covered in her juices as she came. Without a moment's hesitation, he flipped her onto her stomach and unzipped his pants, filling her with one harsh thrust. Sniper could barely speak, her remaining senses too overwhelmed for her to do anything but moan.

Seizing his opportunity, he took out his knife and sliced off the straps keeping the Razorback on, yanking it off her back and tossing it to the side. If she had a protest, it was drowned out by her screams of ecstasy. Spy continued thrusting into her, keeping her occupied as he traced his hands down her back.

There must have been a hundred faded scars, all from _his _knife. He could feel the soft scar tissue of every time she'd believed he was an Engineer, every time he'd panicked and slashed her, hurting her but not dealing a killing blow. A few were even visible, the times he'd twisted the knife or missed the spinal cord, letting her live a few moments longer.

He wanted to see how a new scar was made.

Spy could feel himself drawing close to completion, thrusting harder into the Sniper as she gripped at the windowsill, scratching marks into the wood. With a final thrust and a flip of his knife, he stabbed into the curve of her back, absorbing the sight of her shocked expression and pouring blood as he came deep inside her.

She dropped dead just as he pulled out, her body fading away. He'd barely had a chance to zip up his pants and put on his mask before he heard a loud clang from the resupply room, metal smashing against metal, and a frustrated scream of profanities. He chuckled and cloaked, slipping past her as she ran for the battlements.

Sniper would probably kill him next time he came by, but damn, it was worth it.


End file.
